


Tin Soldier

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atTER/MAand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onthe TER/MA collection profile.RATING: PG... Meaning I do not brutalize or torture Alex Krycek... I know... that's a first for me... lot's of schmoop too... which is also another first. SPOILERS: NONE AUTHOR: Demi-X/ and some guy with the last name ""Grimm"" NOTES: This is the re-telling of the Grimm's fairy tale The Tin Soldier. I have copied the tale verbatim, and then altered it slightly it to suit my needs. ;-) Hope you all like this. It's simple but somehow fits M/K to a tee. demi-x
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder
Collections: TER/MA





	Tin Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> RATING: PG... Meaning I do not brutalize or torture Alex Krycek... I know... that's a first for me... lot's of schmoop too... which is also another first. SPOILERS: NONE AUTHOR: Demi-X/ and some guy with the last name ""Grimm"" NOTES: This is the re-telling of the Grimm's fairy tale The Tin Soldier. I have copied the tale verbatim, and then altered it slightly it to suit my needs. ;-) Hope you all like this. It's simple but somehow fits M/K to a tee. demi-x

Go to notes and disclaimers 

  
**The Tin Soldier  
by Demi-X**

  
Once upon a time... There lived a boy who had a lot of toys. The child kept his toys in his room and spent many happy hours everyday playing with them. One of his favorite games was to play war with the tin soldiers. He arranged the little toy soldiers in their respective ranks and fought imaginary battles with them.

When the boy had first received the soldiers as a present, he noticed that one of them had been made, by mistake, with just one arm. Despite the missing limb, the boy placed the mutilated soldier, whose name was Alex, at the front lines, encouraging him to be the most valorous of all the little soldiers. 

The child did not know that at night, the toys became animated and talked between themselves. 

It often happened that when lining up the soldiers after playing with them, the little boy would forget about the little tin soldier without an arm and leave him out with all the other toys. It was thus, that the little metal soldier had a chance to talk to Fox, a handsome ballet dancer who was made of tin too. Fox danced alongside a pretty redheaded ballerina named Dana; atop of the boy's sister's music box. 

A great friendship was born between the two men, and pretty soon the little soldier fell in love with the masculine dancer. But the nights went by quickly and Alex could not find the courage to declare his love to Fox. When the child played with the soldiers and positioned him in the front lines, Alex hoped that Fox would notice his courage in battle. 

And in the evening, when the beautiful ballet dancer asked the soldier if he had been afraid, Alex would proudly answer, "No." 

The loving stares and sighs of the good-looking, green-eyed soldier did not go un-noticed by Walter, The jack-in-the-box. 

One night, Walter yelled at Alex, "Hey you! Don't you look at Fox like that!" 

Poor Alex was confused and he blushed because he thought that he had kept his true feelings for Fox hidden. 

But the kind and gentle Fox tried to reassure his brave friend. "Don't listen to him Alex." He said, blushing too. "Walter is ugly and jealous. I am very happy when I talk with you." 

The two little tin figurines were both too shy to speak of their love for each other. 

One day they were separated when the boy picked up Alex and placed him on the window-sill. 

"You stay here and watch for the enemy, " He said to him. 

The boy played inside with the other soldiers. It was summer and in the days that followed, the soldier remained on the window-sill. But one afternoon there was a sudden storm and a strong wind shook the windows. 

Alex fell head first off the window-sill and his bayonet stuck into the ground. 

It kept raining and storming and pretty soon the rain formed big puddles and the gutters were full. A group of boys in the nearby school waited for the storm to end and when it stopped raining hard, they ran outdoors. 

Joking and laughing, the boys hopped over the bigger puddles while two of them cautiously walked next to the wall so that the sprinkling rain wouldn't wet them. It was there that the two boys noticed Alex stuck in the sodden earth. 

"Too bad he has just one arm. Otherwise, I'd take him home with me." One of the boys said. 

The other boy picked him up and put him in his pocket. "Let's take him anyway." He said. "We could use him for something." 

On the other side of the street, the gutter was overflowing and the current carried a little paper boat. 

"Let's put the little soldier in the boat and make him a sailor." Said the boy who had picked up Alex. 

And so, Alex had no choice but to became a sailor. 

The whirling gutter flowed into a sewer and the little boat was carried down the drain. The water in the underground sewage was deep and muddy. Big rats gnashed their teeth as the vessel and its unusual passenger flowed by.

Eventually, the boat became so soaked that it was about to sink. But Alex, who had faced far greater dangers in battle, was not afraid. The water of the sewer flowed into the river and the little boat, now overturned, was swept by the high waves.

The brave, one armed soldier realized that his end was near. And after the paper boat was completely wrecked, he sank down into the deep waters. 

A thousand thoughts went through Alex's mind, but only one in particular anguished him, "I will never see my sweet, handsome Fox again!" He thought with regret. 

Suddenly, a huge mouth swallowed him and once again his destiny took an unexpected turn. 

Alex found himself in the stomach of a large fish who had been lured by the glittering colours of his uniform. 

The fish however, did not even have time to digest his meal because right afer having swallowed the soldier, he was caught up in the net of a fisherman. Shortly after the gasping fish ended up in a big basket and was brought to the market. 

Meanwhile, a cook was on her way to the market. She worked in the very same house where Alex used to live. 

"This fish will be perfect for tonight's guests." The cook said when she saw a big fish on the seafood market's counter. The fish ended up in the kitchen and when the cook slit its belly to clean it she found Alex. "This looks like one of our boy's toy soldiers. . . " she thought and ran to the boy to show him her discovery. 

"That's right, he's mine!" The little boy cheered when he recognised the soldier with the missing arm. 

"I wonder how you got into the fish's belly? Poor soldier, you must have gone through lot's of trouble since you fell off the window-sill!" The little boy placed Alex on the mantle, right next to the music box where Fox piroetted with Dana. 

The amazing ways of desitny had once again reunited the two lovers. 

The little tin soldier and the dancer were very happy to be so near to each other. All that night they talked about what had happened after their separation. But the ill dispositon of fate had yet another surprise in store for them. 

The next day a sudden gust of wind lifted the heavy drape off the window and hit Fox, knocking him into the fireplace. Alex saw his lover fall and he was frightened. He knew a fire was lit because he could feel its warmth, Alex was desperate, knowing very well that there was nothing he could do to save Fox. 

In fact, fire was the greatest enemy to the tin figurines because it would melt their metal. 

Rocking back and forth on his legs, using his lone arm for momentum, Alex tried to move the tin base under his feet that held him in place. He on kept trying to move until he finally fell into the fire as well. 

The two men were reunited in their misfortune. 

They were so close to each other now, that their metal bases began to liquefy together. Alex put his arms around Fox and kissed the beautiful dancer deeply. "I was so afraid of loosing you again." Alex breathed into Fox's mouth. 

"Oh Alex. I love you. When you were gone, I was so sad. Walter, the nasty jack-in-the-box that he is kept telling me that you were gone forever. He said that you were dead." Fox kissed Alex again, giving his beautiful soldier a taste of his tongue. "I'm glad I didn't listen to him." 

"I love you too Fox. You're so beautiful. When I was sinking in the water, it wasn't the dying part that I was afraid of, but that I would never see you again. That's what scared me." Alex nibbled gently at the muscular curve of Fox's neck. 

Then, in the privacy of the hot flames, the two men made sweet, gentle love to each other. And as they did so, the tin of their liquid bases mingled together and formed a perfectly symmetrical heart- shape. 

Just before their bodies were about to be lost to the fire, the little boy happened to walk by the fireplace where he saw that the two little figurines being enveloped by the flames. So he thrust in his foot and toed them away from the blaze, leaving them at the edge of the hearth to cool down. 

Ever since then, the brave green-eyed soldier and the beautiful, ballet dancer have been fused right next to each other. Sharing their destiny and a common heart-shaped base, displaying to all of the other toys their eternal love for one another. 

Alex and Fox, would forever, be together. Always able to put their arms around each other and to make love all through the night; when the toys become animated. 

* * *

PAIRINGS: M/K   
RATING: PG... Meaning I do not brutalize or torture Alex Krycek... I know... that's a first for me... lot's of schmoop too... which is also another first.   
SPOILERS: NONE   
AUTHOR: Demi-X/ and some guy with the last name "Grimm"   
NOTES: This is the re-telling of the Grimm's fairy tale _The Tin Soldier_. I have copied the tale verbatim, and then altered it slightly it to suit my needs. ;-) Please send any and all feedback to [email removed]. Hope you all like this. It's simple but somehow fits M/K to a tee. demi-x   
---


End file.
